SD Gundam Gaiden: Seikihei Monogatari
is a media project within the SD Gundam franchise produced in 1992, centered on Bandai's Gunpla and Carddass trading cards. It's the sequel to SD Gundam Gaiden: Knights of the Round Table. Overview Similar to previous entries, ''Seikihei Monogatari features fantasy Japanese role-playing game styled visuals and storytelling. The design bases for the characters come from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory and Mobile Suit Gundam F91. In addition, it brings back the cast from both Sieg Zeon Hen and Knights of the Round Table. The plot is now focused on giant mechanical robots called kihei (機兵, literally "machine soldier"). Story The Zeon Clan has been resurrected as the Neo Zeon Clan and has begun to attack the kingdom of Dabat. In order to protect both the kingdom and the Saddrac World, Knight Gundam GP01 is chosen by Gunrex to fight against them. Chapters *'Revival of the Holy Machine Soldier' The Neo Zeon Clan has invaded the peaceful Dabat Kingdom. The Dabat kingdom, which is struggling against the Neo Zeon Clan's many kihei weapons, is forced to contact the Britis Kingdom, who they have friendly relations with, for support. Reinforcements were sent in the form of Burn Knight F91, who travels to the Dabat Kingdom and meets with Heavy Knight GP02 and his squire, Knight GP01. It has been said that an ancient weapon known as the Holy Machine Soldier sleeps within the royal family's valley, and the Neo Zeon Clan has mobilized to revive it for themselves. While in the valley, the group is attacked and F91 enters the Holy Machine Soldier. However, he begins to struggle against his opponents and a golden dragon suddenly appears and defeats the Neo Zeon Clan surrounding them. F91, whose spirit had been drained from using it, had then fallen into a coma. After trial and error from the others, GP01 is seen to have to ability to control Gunrex and pilots it back to Dabat. Upon returning, Queen Nina rewards him by making him a full-fledged knight and the official pilot of Gunrex. *'Holy Machine Soldier VS Machine Soldier Army' Knight GP01 is sent to join the battle of Baraba Plains against Neo Zeon's Machine Soldier army. With assistance from Minstrel Knight Red Warrior R, he breaks through the enemy forces and wins the battle. During this fight, Gunrex begins to grow alongside GP01. When the group returns to Dabat Castle, they see that it was in flames. Queen Nina and the others had escaped to Almata region. *'Another Holy Machine Solder' Unable to pursue the Neo Zeon Clan with their current strength, they travel to the Lacroa Kingdom to get reinforcements and are welcomed by Knight Amuro. That night, Knight GP01 and Amuro have the same dream. A gold dragon appears to them and tells them to "find the other Holy Machine Soldier". The other Holy Machine Soldier refers to Runerex, which had been awakened in the crater of Gaia. The gold dragon also told them to save the world by becoming the True Holy Machine Soldier. During the battle, Gunrex evolves and defeats Runerex. It seems that the world is saved until a light causes Knight GP01 and Gunrex to vanish to another realm. *'Birth of the True Holy Machine Solider' In the other world, the golden dragon is revealed to be Superior Dragon. Superior Dragon explains that Gunrex is fully unable to become the True Holy Machine Soldier because Knight GP01 lacks the energy. The two combine and become Vassal Lord Superior Gundam. During Gunrex's absence, Neo Zeon expanded its invasion. Queen Nina gathered a resistance force made up of knights from Dabat, Lacroa, and Britis to enter the Pangaea World and initiate the final battle against Neo Zeon. Will GP01 and the Holy Machine Soldier make it in time? What is the fate of the World!? Characters Dabat Kingdom Knight Gundam GP01→'Vassal Knight Gundam GP01' *''Design Basis: RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes", RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern'' A knight of the Dabat Kingdom. The main protagonist of the series. When the Neo Zeon clan attacked the valley of the royal family, he first appeared as GP02's squire, but was chosen to be the pilot of the Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex. After the fall of Dabat, Amuro gave him the title of "Vassal". In the final battle, he merges with Superior Dragon in order to have the strength to pilot True Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex. Heavy Knight Gundam GP02 *''Design Basis: RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis"'' A knight said to be the strongest in the Dabat Kingdom and GP01's superior. However, when his squire was chosen to pilot the Holy Machine Soldier instead of him, he objected to it, was taken by Neo Zeon, and was possessed by Sieg Zeon. After being possessed by Sieg Zeon he became Atomic Gundam, the strongest knight in the Neo Zeon clan. In addition, he was the pilot of Zamled Chimera, which he used to fight Dabat. Minstrel Knight Red Warrior R *''Design Basis: Red Warrior Kai'' The governor of Regashim in the Armata province. One of the people who joined Dabat in their fight against the Neo Zeon Clan using Golden Machine R-Jannon. He is usually a brilliant knight, but shows an extreme burst of courage whenever he pilots a machine soldier to the point where he doesn't allow people to follow him into battle. He is distantly related to Scarlet Knight Red Warrior and Rose Knight Rosetta of the Knights of the Round Table. In Seikihei to Kikoshin, he is the king of Regashim. Knight Gundam GP03 *''Design Basis: RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen"'' A knight of Dabat. Under Queen Nina's orders, he goes on a mission to search for the legendary Armored Chariot Orchis. After Gunrex goes missing, he appears in the chariot to assist the Dabat Army. Fighter Guncannon M *''Design Basis: RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type'' A fighter of Dabat. He was sent out in the valley of the royal family. His strength is inefficient compared to those of Neo Zeon. Warrior Powered GM *''Design Basis: RGM-79 Powered GM'' A warrior of Dabat. His strength is fairly low for a warrior. There are many allies and they fight using strength in numbers. They use duel swords and an axe. Warrior GM Custom *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM Custom'' A warrior of Dabat. Their strength is lower than Powered GM, but they make up for it using their numbers. Soldier GM Gibson *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' Soldiers of Dabat. They guard the royal valley. Priest G Cannon Magna *''Design Basis: F71B G-Cannon Magna'' The highest priest in the Dabat Kingdom. His strength gives him the ability to surpass that of Neo Zeon's sorcerer. He fought in the final battle together with the Lacroa Army. Warrior GM Cannon II *''Design Basis: RGC-83 GM Cannon II'' A warrior of Dabat. They are the same as GM Custom and Powered GM when it comes to strength. They are good with axes. They were the infantry unit in the battle of Baraba Plains. Pilot GM *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' The pilot of Machine Soldier Alrom Arge. Pilot GM R *''Design Basis: RGM-79N GM Custom'' The pilot of Machine Soldier Repligun. Queen Nina *''Design Basis: Nina Purpleton'' The queen of the Dabat Kingdom. Despite declairing war on the Neo Zeon Clan, she lost Dabat Castle, and struggled to cooperate with her allies. Girl Cecily *''Design Basis: Cecily Fairchild'' Also known as Princess Berah. The daughter of the Ronah family. She was targeted by the Neo Zeon clan, as her earrings are one of the keys to awakening it. Mechanic Seabook *''Design Basis: Seabook Arno'' A boy from Lugash Village. When Cecily was captured, he took a sword, armor, and shield that had been inherited in the village for generations and headed to the valley of the royal family. Usually, he is tasked with repairing the machine soldiers in Dabat. Mechanic Leslie *''Design Basis: Leslie Arno'' A mechanic in Lugash Village. The creator and pilot of Silver Machine Soldier Bergas Jannon. Seabook's father. Mercenary Knight Mars→'Knight Gundam F90II' *''Design Basis: F90 Gundam F90 (Unit 2) and OMS-90R Gundam F90, F90II Gundam F90II'' A gold-digging mercenary hired by Dabat. After the fall of Dabat, he changes sides to Neo Zeon in order to be on the winning side. He is actually the oldest son of Armor Knight F90's family, Knight Gundam F90II, who had left Britis before its fall due to various circimstances. During this battle, he encounters his younger brothers, resolves to fight alongside his father, and rejoins Dabat using his original name. Maid Matilda *''Design Basis: Matilda Ajan'' A maid who knows Cecily's true identity. Vassal Mora *''Design Basis: Mora Boscht'' Queen Nina's vassal. A hot-tempered woman. Kid GM Michael *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' A villager that noticed the Endurance Machine Soldiers. Holy Beast G-Griff A sacred beast believed to be the messenger of god. He gave mysterious words before leaving the area. Lacroa Kingdom Knight Captain Amuro *''Design Basis: Amuro Ray'' The captain of the Lacroa Kingdom's Knights. He wears a helmet that resembles the Algus Knights, who he previously fought with, and fights on Pegasus White Base. He gave Knight GP01 the title of Vassal Knight. Pegasus White Base *''Design Basis: SCV-70 White Base'' Knight Captain Amuro's Pegasus. Beast Master Indy Gundam A warrior who rides across the battlefield on Dinosaur Tyrannozaku. His real name is GM Henson Jr. As his name implies, he is of the GM Clan, but he wears a mask resembling the Gundam Clan. He originally appeared as a kid in Sieg Zeon Hen. Tyrannozaku Indy Gundam's mount. With the ability to communicate with him mentally, they fight the Neo Zeon Clan together. Heavy Warrior Guncannon *''Design Basis: RX-77-2 Guncannon'' A warrior that formerly served as a vessel for Satan Gundam. He only appeared on the last card, but he has grown more powerful in his own right. Priest Dwarf Guntank *''Design Basis: RX-75-4 Guntank'' Looks like the aged form of Priest Guntank. Has a beard. He is not completely fit for the battlefield. Vase Spirit Arabian Iris *''Design Basis: XM-06 Dahgi Iris'' The spirit of Dwarf Guntank's vase. Has the ability to predict the future. Britis Kingdom Burning Knight Gundam F91→'Silhouette Knight RXF91' *''Design Basis: F91 Gundam F91, RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam'' The first knight dispatched with Vigna Ghina to help Dabat. In the first chapter, he is presented as the main protagonist. During the attack on royal valley, he boards the Holy Machine Soldier to counter the Neo Zeon Army. However, he runs out of mental strength after the battle and falls into a coma. (Which frightens GP01 in the manga) He later returns as Silhouette Knight to fight Neo Zeon alongside the Knights of the Round Table. Silver Knight Vigna Ghina *''Design Basis: XM-07 Vigna Ghina'' Appears as a servant of Burning Knight. Although he has an older brother in the enemy army, there is no mention of them meeting again. Fencer F90 Junior Warrior F90 Junior Mage F90 Junior *''Design Basis: F90S, F90D, F90A'' The F90 Juniors of the F90 family that were sent to Dabat after F91. They are apparently an advance team, based on Mage F90 Junior sending a messenger Haro, with the remaining knights rushing to join as a relief party. King Gundam II *''Design Basis: PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam'' The king of Britis and the leader of the Knights of the Round Table. After receiving a message from Mage F90 Junior, he appeared with the remaining knights. The main character of the previous series. Due to various circumstances, his armor appears to change each time its drawn. Heavy Armor Knight F90 *''Design Basis: F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type'' The head of the F90 family. He arrived in Dabat with reinforcements. During this time, he reconciled with his oldest son, F90II. The Knights of the Round Table A force of the strongest knights lead by King Gundam II. Due to the rush of the final battle with the Neo Zeon clan, they are unable to directly use machine soldiers. As the F90 family, King Gundam II, and Silhouette Lord have separate card illustrations, the remaining knights share one. Neo Zeon Clan Leader Sieg Carozzo→'Iron Mask Bug Carozzo' *''Design Basis: Carozzo Ronah, Bug and XMA-01 Rafflesia'' Leader of the Neo Zeon clan and head of the Ronah family, which had developed the use of machine soldiers significantly. His goal is to use the Holy Machine Soldier to become the ruler of the Saddrac World. He was originally a human, but was transformed into Bug Carozzo under certain circumstances. He became Rune Carozzo after combining with the remains of Runerex. Tactician Quattro *''Design Basis: Quattro Bajeena'' The strategist of the Neo Zeon Clan. When he notices the spirit of Sorceress Lalah, he realizes that the Golden Dragon that came out of Gunrex was Superior Dragon. His identity and purpose are carried over into the next series. The epilogue ends with him on a horse walking towards a setting sun. Heavy Knight Atomic Gundam *''Design Basis: RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis"'' Heavy Knight GP02 after being possessed by the evil shield. His transformation comes with a brutal personality. He attacks the Dabat Army with Zamled Chimera, but goes missing after that battle. The identity of what was possessing him becomes more apparent in the next series. Commander Zabine *''Design Basis: Zabine Chareux and XM-05 Berga Giros'' A human commander that is in charge of the invasion of Dabat. He blindly believes in Sieg Carozzo's ideals and intercepts the Dabat Army with Annamarie. Aide Annamarie *''Design Basis: Annamarie Bourget and XM-06 Dahgi Iris'' The faithful deputy officer of Commander Zabine. She idolizes Zabine and obeys him even to the point of following Sieg Carozzo's ideals. Nobelman Dorel *''Design Basis: Dorel Ronah'' A nobleman within the Neo Zeon Clan's Ronah family. He had his sister, Cecily targeted because she was the key to awakening the Holy Machine Soldier. Commander Gato and Priestess Cima *''Design Basis: Anavel Gato and AMX-002 Neue Ziel, Cima Garahau'' The Neo Zeon Clan's commander and priestess. In order to realize the ideals of Sieg Carozzo, they try to aquire the Holy Machine Soldier that sleeps in Gaia Crater. Monster Red Zaku *''Design Basis: MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type (Char Custom)'' A monster that lives in the wilderness around the royal family's valley. They attack in groups because of how weak they are. They are possibly related to the Goblin Zakus. Monster Flying Gouf *''Design Basis: MS-07B Gouf'' A monster flying near the valley of the royal family. They are annoying, but weak monsters. Monster Living Zon *''Design Basis: XM-01 Den'an Zon'' Undead that attacks those who enter the valley of the royal family. They usually appear around excavation sites. Monster Specter Gyan *''Design Basis: YMS-15 Gyan'' Ghosts that haunt the valley of the royal family. It seems to be frightening because of how suddenly it appears, but it's not a very strong ghost. Monster Shadow Gelgoog *''Design Basis: MS-14A Gelgoog'' A shadow that only appears in caves. Because there is no physical form, it's difficult for an opponent to easily attack. Heavy Monster Storm Gaplant *''Design Basis: ORX-005 Gaplant'' Monsters that reach giant sizes are referred to as Heavy Monsters. It creates gusts of wind with its huge wings to blow intruders out of caves. However, it is weak enough to be taken out by a skilled knight. Soldier Z'Gok *''Design Basis: MSM-07 Z'Gok'' The lowest-level soldier of the Neo Zeon Clan. They always act on their own. They are guarding the machine soldier excavation team, but they are not that good in battle. Warrior Hygogg *''Design Basis: MSM-03C Hygogg'' A low-ranking warrior of the Neo Zeon Clan. They are strengthened when they fight in water. Fighter Zogock *''Design Basis: MSM-08 Zogok'' A low-ranking fighter in the Neo Zeon clan. They can fight on equal ground with Guncannon M. fighter Proto Dom *''Design Basis: YMS-09 Prototype Dom'' Fighters of the Neo Zeon Clan. They escorted the Holy Machine Soldier Excavation corps. They are armed with heavy hammers to crush their enemies. Knight Old Zaku *''Design Basis: MS-05B Zaku I'' A knight of the Neo Zeon Clan. He was defending the enterence to underground. Although his skill is weak, he fights fairly cautiously. Knight Act Zaku *''Design Basis: MS-11 Act Zaku'' A knight of the Neo Zeon Clan. His actions are more bold than Old Zaku. One of these include suddenly closing off the cave's pathway. He is more capable than Old Zaku. Knight Hambrabi→'Monster Manta Hambrabi' *''Design Basis: RX-139 Hambrabi'' A knight of the Neo Zeon Clan. A rare kind of knight, but there are three units. Good with duel swords. He is quite strong, even when alone. When defeated, he turns into Manta Hambrabi. Priest Acguy *''Design Basis: MSM-04 Acguy'' A priest of the Neo Zeon Clan. He supports the knights that are protecting the underground passage. His strength is unsurprisingly low. Sorcerer Berga Giros→'Monster Greater Giros' *''Design Basis: XM-05 Berga Giros'' The sorcerer of the Neo Zeon Clan. He was waiting for the Gundams at the deepest part of the valley of the royal family. He can use his magic power to create shields. When this wasn't enough, he converts himself into a monster. Shinobu Byarlant *''Design Basis: RX-160 Byarlant'' A ninja of the Neo Zeon Clan. He is good at covert destruction and never actively attacks. His skill is high. Shinobu Marasai *''Design Basis: RMS-108 Marasai'' A ninja of the Neo Zeon Clan. He and Byarlant are carrying out secret activities within the valley of the royal family. Unlike Byarlant, he is more capable of fighting. Evil Knight Bawoo *''Design Basis: AMX-107 Bawoo'' The evil knight of the Neo Zeon clan. The commander of the excavation of the Holy Machine Soldier. During his fight with Gunrex, he is suddenly attacked by Superior Dragon and his machine soldier, Dark Tyrant was destroyed. This forces them to retreat. He reappears in a strengthened Dark Tyrant later, which was destroyed by an awakened Runerex. Knight Tokwan *''Design Basis: Tokwan and MA-05 Bigro'' A human knight of the Neo Zeon clan. The weakest knight throughout the entire series, being even weaker than most soldiers. Warrior Denim *''Design Basis: Denim and MS-06 Zaku II'' A human warrior of the Neo Zeon Clan. He is weaker than Tokwan. He was afraid of Burning Knight's activities. Monster Ghoul Zaku *''Design Basis: MS-06 Zaku II'' Undead working in Baraba plains. Due to their low strength, they aren't much of a threat unless there is a large number of them. Monster Snail Gallop *''Design Basis: Gallop'' A lone snail in Baraba plain. It has slow movement and can be ignored as long as no one comes close to it. Monster Iron Asshimar *''Design Basis: NRX-044 Asshimar'' A strong monster that waits in caves. Its skin is hard as stones, making it difficult to damage. Since they are slow, they struggle against quick oppenents. Monster Grizzly Zaku III *''Design Basis: AMX-011 Zaku III'' A grey bear that appears in the wilderness. It has a rough temper but can attack prey at an unimaginable speed. Monster Hydra Gouf *''Design Basis: MS-07B Gouf'' A huge monster living in a cave. A stronger version of the Hydra Zaku. Each of its heads think on its own. It's not good to attack each head independently either. Heavy Monster Palace Basilisk *''Design Basis: PMX-001 Palace Athene'' A monster that produces powerful poison in its body. Its breath contains deadly poison that can kill a human just by them breathing it in. It is extremely dangerous if there is no way to counteract the poison. Heavy Monster Chimera Doga *''Design Basis: MSN-03 Jagd Doga and AMS-119 Geara Doga'' A monster created by the Neo Zeon Clan by merging various monsters. Protects the inner dungeon. Warrior Gaplant *''Design Basis: ORX-005 Gaplant'' A low-ranking fighter of the Neo Zeon Clan. The land infantry unit in Baraba Plain. Warrior ReGelgu *''Design Basis: MS-14J ReGelgu'' An intermediate fighter of the Neo Zeon Clan. A warrior who constantly works in pairs. Fighter Baund Doc *''Design Basis: NRX-055 Baund Doc'' A fighter of the Neo Zeon Clan. A fighter on par with Kampfer of the Zeon clan and Geara Doga if Zabiloniya. A skilled fighter who never fails to keep his guard up. Knight Gabthley *''Design Basis: RX-110 Gabthley'' A knight of the Neo Zeon Clan. Like Hambrabi, they attack in three. They are skilled with spears. Ghost Knight R-Jarja *''Design Basis: AMX-104 R-Jarja'' A knight of the Zeon clan and one of the Zeon guards that worked under Sieg Zeon. He was revived alongside his direct commander, Zenon Mansa. Priest Galluss J *''Design Basis: AMX-101 Galluss-J'' A priest of the Neo Zeon Clan. His attack ability is poor, so he focuses on assisting other fighters and warriors. Sorcerer Hamma Hamma *''Design Basis: AMX-103 Hamma Hamma'' A sorcerer of the Neo Zeon Clan. Together with Galluss J, he is backing up the main unit from the back. The most powerful of ordinary mages, but it doesn't work on the Gundam clan, which disappoints him. Ghost Knight Zenon Mansa *''Design Basis: NZ-000 Queen Mansa'' A knight who formerly served Sieg Zeon and was destroyed with him in the Mua World. He was resurrected from Hades by the power of Sieg Carozzo of the Neo Zeon Clan. Using the machine soldier Zamled Mansa, he desires to get revenge on the Gundam Clan, starting with Knight GP01. Shinobi Master Dark Qubeley *''Design Basis: AMX-004 Qubeley'' A shinobi master in the Neo Zeon Clan. Like a lot of the Shinobi, he was not born in Saddrac. Like all of the shinobi, he specializes more in destructive work and covert actions. Monster Koboldy *''Design Basis: RMS-117 Galbaldy β'' In the Gaia Crater region, they are a beast clan that does not rely on flocking together for survival. They rely on numbers and are good with swords. Monster Poison Doga *''Design Basis: AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Custom)'' A monster that inhabits the wilderness near Gaia Crater. They almost appear to be undead and attack by secreting poison from its body. If there is no way to prevent poisoning, it makes a deadly opponent. Monster White Gelgoog *''Design Basis: MS-14A Gelgoog'' A monster similar to Shadow Gelgoog, but is more of a single unit. It has countless souls and attacks the living. Monster Gouftaros *''Design Basis: MS-07B Gouf'' Rough-tempered beasts. They work in a group and rely on using axes to fight. Monster Frost Dreissan *''Design Basis: AMX-009 Dreissen'' Keeper of Gaia Crater's "ice room". Its appearance resembles a warrior more than a monster. A cold monster due to protecting the ice room. Heavy Monster Wyvern Doc *''Design Basis: NRX-055 Baund Doc'' A huge monster living in Gaia Crater. It has a body as big as a dragon and even warriors have a hard time fighting it. Warrior Den'an Gei *''Design Basis: XM-02 Den'an Gei'' Warrior of the Neo Zeon Clan. Distince from past warriors, it has the confidence to act alone. Fighter Gelgoog Marine *''Design Basis: MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type'' Fighter of the Neo Zeon Clan. Tasked with guarding Gaia Crater. Their ability alone is considerably high, made even better when in numbers. Ghost Knight Gyan *''Design Basis: YMS-15 Gyan'' The last of the ghost revived by Sieg Carozzo. Although he is a knight of the Neo Zeon Clan, he is more of a subordinate to Satan Gundam than Sieg Zeon. Unlike the other two, his equipment appears to be fixed. Knight Berga Dalas *''Design Basis: XM-04 Berga Dalas'' A knight of the Neo Zeon Clan. He waits in the Ice Room of Gaia Crater. He is quite powerful, being stronger than R-Jarja and Gyan. He was part of the escort units assisting Evil Knight Bawoo. Sorcerer Hygogg *''Design Basis: MSM-03C Hygogg'' A sorcerer of the Neo Zeon Clan. He is quite large despite being a sorcerer, but his strength is not comparable to other sorcerers. He calls GP01, GP02, and GP03 the "Three Knights of Fate", which becomes more clear in the next work. Pilot Zaku *''Design Basis: MS-06 Zaku II'' Mechanics and pilots of various machine soldiers. Monster Hobzgock *''Design Basis: MSM-07 Z'Gok'' A low-level monster of the Neo Zeon Clan. It suddenly attacks Union Clan troops that enter the Pangaea World. Monster Val Walobster *''Design Basis: MA-06 Val Walo'' A huge lobster blocking the way to Sieg Carazzo's castle. It is huge, but it is not a formidable opponent at this point. Monster Bone Gabthley *''Design Basis: RX-110 Gabthley'' An undead monster revived by the power of Sieg Carazzo. They wield multiple arms with swords and focus on attacking. They are good at cooperative attacks. Monster Jagd Griffon *''Design Basis: MSN-03 Jagd Doga'' A griffon that waits in the corridor of Sieg Carazzo's castle. It is good at attacking intruders with its quick speed and sharp claws. Monster Serpent Bigro *''Design Basis: MA-05 Bigro'' A hideous servant blocking the corridor of Sieg Carazzo's castle. A terrible monster that gouge out the eyes of its prey. Warrior Dra-C *''Design Basis: MS-21C Dra-C'' A warrior that defends the Neo Zeon Clan's base. The strongest among ordinary warriors. Fighter Dom Tropen *''Design Basis: MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen'' A fighter that defends the Neo Zeon Clan's base. The strongest fighter in Neo Zeon that can easily challenge enemies. Knight Berga Balus *''Design Basis: XM-05B Berga Balus'' One of Sieg Carazzo's guard knights. He helped strengthen the defenses of Sieg Carazzo. His ability as a knight surpases that of Zabiloniya's Jagd Dogas. Despite being an aide, he holds some doubts about Sieg Carazzo's nature. Knight Vigna Zirah *''Design Basis: XM-07G Vigna Zirah'' A knight belonging to the Neo Zeon Clan. One of Sieg Carozzo's aides, his true identity is the older brother of the strongest former knight of Zabiloniya, Vigna Ghina. He later appears in Knight Gundam Monogatari as Knight Vigna Ghina II. In the manga, he was killed by Sieg Carazzo in irritation. Sorcerer Xamel→'Heavy Monster Neue Ziel' *''Design Basis: YMS-16M Xamel, AMX-002 Neue Ziel'' The strongest mage in the Neo Zeon Clan. Another aide of Sieg Carazzo, he had planned out strategies with Tactician Quattro. However, during the final battle, he was confused about how Quattro disagreed with it. His true identity is Heavy Monster Neue Ziel. It is a huge monster that can break through clouds. Phantom Knight Gerbera Tetra *''Design Basis: AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra'' The phantom knight of the Neo Zeon Clan. An aide of Sieg Carazzo's aides, he became a commander after the death of Evil Knight Bawoo. During the final battle, he gives the Dabat Army a hard time by fighting them in Machine Soldier Galgotetra. Gods Superior Dragon *''Design Basis: MSA-0011 S Gundam'' The guardian god of the Saddrac World. He guided GP01 to the battle of the True Holy Machine Soldier. During the final battle, he fuses with Vassal Knight GP01 to become Vassal Lord Superior Gundam. The first time he appeared, it was inside Gunrex. :Vassal Lord Superior Gundam :*''Design Basis: RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes"'' :The fused form of Superior Dragon and Vassal Knight GP01. This fusion was required due to the excess amount of energy needed in the final battle and against Runerex. Mecha Holy Machine Soldiers Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex→'True Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex' The Holy Machine Soldier sealed in the Valley of the Royal Family. It activates due to the Resonating sword, shield, and helmet Sacred Treasures and earrings passed down through the Ronah family. These treasures were hidden within the Dabat Kingdom. In addition, other conditions are needed to pilot it, with Knight GP01 being the only one who succeeded. In Gaia Crater, it fought Runerex in a fight known as "The Battle of the True Holy Machine Soldier". After winning, it absorbed Runerex's power and vanished, reappearing in time to fight Sieg Carazzo as the True Holy Machine Soldier. In the game Seikihei to Kikoshin's alternate scenario, Burning Knight F91 becomes the main pilot of Gunrex instead of Knight GP01. Armored Chariot Orchis *''Design Basis: Armed Base Orchis'' The legendary armored chariot Queen Nina sent Knight GP03 to look for. It is drawn by GP03's beloved horses "Dendro" and "Bium". Its weapons include a giant spear, magic cannons, and abilities that can surpass the average machine soldier. Its true identity becomes more apparent later. Holy Machine Soldier Runerex The other Holy Machine Soldier that sleeps in Gaia Crater. It awoke during the Neo Zeon Clan's excavation. It does not need a pilot, as it moves on its own. It fought Gunrex in Gaia Crater in order to become the True Holy Machine Soldier, but lost due to GP01 and its energy was absorbed by Gunrex. Its wreckage was recovered by the Neo Zeon Clan and restored, fusing with Sieg Carazzo in the final battle to become Demon God Machine Soldier Rune-Carazzo. Machine Footsoldiers Gunkiller *''Design Basis: Gunkiller'' Mechanical soldiers that defend Runerex in Gaia Crater. They attack the Neo Zeon Clan, who unearthed Runerex, but were defeated by Evil Knight Bawoo. Their actual abilities are unknown. Dabat Kingdom Gold Machine Soldier R-Jannon→'Gold Machine Soldier Super R-Jannon' *''Design Basis: MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai'' Red Warrior R's machine soldier. A machine soldier that uses a single-edged sword (resembling a katana) to cut through front lines in combat. It was later refurbished into Super R-Jannon after being defeated by Ninja Machine Soldier Ragulube-Ley. Silver Machine Soldier Bergas Jannon A silver machine soldier piloted by Mechanic Leslie. Its combat ability as a machine soldier is not low, but it is inadequate against the Neo Zeon Clan. It was damaged in the Neo Zeon Clan's attack and Leslie was injured. General Machine Soldier Mirage *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' General machine soldiers of Dabat. Equipped with a mace, it can also be equipped with a catapult. A mass-produced machine that plays a key role with the idea of strength in numbers, which ultimately fails. Its power is inferior compared to the Neo Zeon Clan's mass-produced units, which leads to improvements after Dabat's defeat. Machine Soldier R-Gannon EG A machine soldier piloted by Red Warrior R while R-Jannon was under refurbishment. It was made by refining a Mirage while using R-Jannon as inspiration. It can handle mass-produced machine soldiers, but it struggles against higher-ranking machine soldiers. Machine Soldier Repligun A high-performance machine soldier developed in preparation for the final battle against the Neo Zeon Clan. Has the greatest ability of the Dabat Kingdom. The pilot is GM R. The main benefit of it is that there are many units in reserve. Bow Machine Soldier Arrow Mirage A Mirage with a crossbow. Based on its past defeat, its armor was strengthened and has seven times the combat capacity of the original. Piloted by GM. Neo Zeon Clan Demon God Machine Soldier Rune-Carazzo Sieg Carazzo fused with the wrecked Holy Machine Soldier Runerex. It absorbs everything to enlarge itself and destroy everything. Evil Machine Soldier Dark Tyrant→'Evil Machine Soldier Neo Dark Tyrant' *''Design Basis: AMX-107 Bawoo'' Evil Knight Bawoo's machine soldier. It appears first in order to capture Gunrex, but is wrecked by a surprise attack by Superior Dragon. After that, it was refurbished into Neo Dark Tyrant. It was able to repel the Gunkillers during the excavation of Runerex, but was destroyed when it resurrected. Ninja Machine Soldier Ragulbe-Ley *''Design Basis: AMX-004 Qubeley'' A machine soldier piloted by Shinobi Master Dark Qubeley. It is used primarily for stealthly destroying enemies. This was the machine soldier that wrecked R-Jannon and destroyed Dabat Castle. Stealth Machine Ragulu and Stealth Machine Ragulusa *''Design Basis: MS-06 Zaku II'' Machine Soldiers piloted by Shinobi Gaza D of the Neo Zeon Clan. Attacked the Dabat Army under the orders of Dark Qubeley. High-performance machine soldiers that can use ninjutsu. Synthisized Machine Soldier Zamled Chimera A machine soldier piloted by Atomic Gundam. A machine soldier that is the fusion of Dark Tyrant, Ragulbe-Ley, and Zamled Mansa. It has overwhelming power and forced the Dabat Army into a corner. Evil Machine Soldier Galgotetra *''Design Basis: AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra'' The Machine Soldier piloted by Ghost Knight Gerbera Tetra. In the final battle, Gerbera struggled using it against the Dabat Army. Mass-Produced Machine Soldier Ge Guza *''Design Basis: MS-06 Zaku II'' The mass-produced machine soldier of the Neo Zeon Clan. Their basic equipment is a mace, but they are highly versatile. Stone Machine Soldier Rock Ge Guza A machine soldier equipped with catapults. An improved version of the Ge Guza, designed to throw stones. Fire Machine Soldier Fire Ge Guza A Ge Guza with a fire cannon. It is a greater improvement than the Rock Ge Guza and was used in the final battle against the Dabat Army. Machine Soldier Nail Scissor *''Design Basis: MSM-07 Z'Gok'' A Neo Zeon Clan Machine Soldiers. Despite being an ordinary machine soldier, it can fight on the level of Dark Tyrant and Ragulbe-Ley. It makes great use of its abilities in combat and is the best of ordinary machine soldiers. In the Carddass series, there is no known pilot. In the anime, game, and manga, it is piloted by Mars. Machinery Solder Gi Zon *''Design Basis: MSM-10 Zock'' The machine soldiers excavating Runerex. After being attacked by the Gunkillers, they became unable to move. Machine Soldier Do Zuka→'Machine Soldier Neo Do Zuka' *''Design Basis: MS-06 Zaku II'' The Neo Zeon Clan's machine soldiers. They are under the commando of Evil Knight Bawoo. They were destroyed in the valley of the royal family and were renovated to Neo Do Zuka in time to guard Gaia Crater. Animation An animated adaption of the arc was seen in the movie Mobile Suit SD Gundam Festival. The adaption had several changes from the original plot, including the absence of the Knights of the Round Table. This is possibly due to cell animation being common during the era of release, the complicated design of King Gundam II, and the number of main characters eventually becoming 13. As a result of this, many key plot elements of the series was changed, such as Knight GP01 finding Cecily's earring instead of Burning Knight F91. Game * SD Gundam Gaiden Knight Gundam Monogatari: Seikihei to Kikōshin Gallery Seikihei Monogatari.jpg Seikihei GunRex.jpg Seikihei Character 1.jpg Seikihei Character 2.jpg Seikihei Character 3.jpg Seikihei Character 4.jpg Seikihei Character 5.jpg Seikihei Character 6.jpg Seikihei Kihei 1.jpg Seikihei Kihei 2.jpg Seikihei Character 7.jpg Seikihei Character 8.jpg Seikihei Monster 1.jpg Seikihei Monster 2.jpg Seikihei Monster 3.jpg Seikihei Character Extra.jpg Category:SD Gundam